


Dead Should Stay Dead

by plutonianshores



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Necrophilia, Resurrecting Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Julia dies. Trevor will do anything to bring her back.





	Dead Should Stay Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



> Could be read as Julia/Trevor/Gerard if you count awkward voyeurism while reciting a resurrection incantation as participating in sex

Trevor’s voice shook on the incantation, hands quaking hard enough he could barely read the words on the page. He kept his eyes on the book, not on Julia lying wet and pale and too still in front of him.

He’d planned to tell Keay everything that had happened, but when he wavered into view, all Trevor could get out was, "Help me!"

Keay’s eyes went straight to Julia. "What happened?"

"She were facedown in the water, with someone on her back. I got her out as quick as I could, but I had to kill the bastard before I could check on her after that, and she wasn’t breathing--"

"All right, check her pulse. And see if she’s still not breathing."

She was too cold under his fingers. Too cold and too limp, with no pulse in her wrist and no breath from her lips. "What do we do?" He couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice.

"Do you know CPR?" Keay wrung his hands together when Trevor shook his head. "All right, I’ll walk you through it. Put your hands on her chest, right over the breastbone, and press down in a rhythm. No, harder than that."

Trevor did as he was told, until a horrible snapping noise made him freeze.

"That’s supposed to happen," Keay said, tension creeping into his voice. "It’s just her ribs."

" _Just_ her—I’m hurting her!"

"She’s already dead, you can’t hurt her more!"

Keay looked like he regretted saying it as much as Trevor hated hearing it. He went back to the compressions, swallowing down the bile in his throat. "Fair point, mate." No need to shoot the messenger, no matter how much he wanted to – any punches would only fly straight through him anyway.

"All right," Keay said after a while, and thank God for the break in the horrible noises of compressions. "Pinch her nose, tilt her head backwards, and blow into her mouth."

More compressions, more breaths, and Julia stayed as motionless as ever.

"It isn’t working," Keay said. Trevor glared at him. "Trevor, it’s not working!"

"I’m not letting her die!"

"I didn’t say you should. There’s an incantation, to bring back the dead."

Trevor sat back, looking at Julia sprawled on the ground. "She won’t like that." It didn’t matter how furious she’d be once he brought her back, though. "Just an incantation?"

Keay hesitated, long enough for all sorts of ideas to build up in Trevor’s head about what else needed to be done. Somehow none of it was worse than what actually came out of his mouth. "You have to fuck her."

Trevor _did_ punch him then, incorporeality be damned. Keay’s image scattered for a moment, then re-solidified.

"Do you want her alive, or dead?" Keay glared at him. "I don’t like it any more than you do."

"You’re not the one fucking a corpse." The words slipped out before Trevor thought about just who he was describing as a corpse. "I’ll do it. God, she’s going to kill me, but I’ll do it. Is it just…"

"I say the words, you come inside of her. She might start to come back, but you have to, er, finish. I’m sorry, Trevor, I wish there was another way."

Julia’s jeans clung to her, still soaked through, and her head smacked against the ground with a sickening thud as Trevor manhandled her out of them.

He shut his eyes and wrapped a hand around his cock, trying to pretend Julia wasn’t dead on the ground in front of him and Keay wasn’t watching. Hard to do when all he could see behind his eyelids was Julia facedown in the water and all he could hear was Keay’s voice reciting words he didn’t understand. The words made the air crackle and the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and the longer Keay went on, the more they seemed to worm their way into Trevor’s veins. It seemed he hadn’t needed to worry about getting hard after all, because whatever the incantation was, it was singing through his cock and getting him up faster than he’d managed in decades.

It wasn’t any easier to ignore Julia’s clammy chill when he was inside her, and it nearly made him go soft, sex magic be damned. But Trevor screwed his eyes shut and imagined Julia alive again, and let his hips move in time with Keay’s words. He imagined Julia grabbing at him, digging her fingernails into his shoulders like she’d done the night before, instead of yielding to his thrusts like a doll. He didn’t let himself think about what he’d do if this didn’t work. Were Julia’s thighs warming up on their own, or had he just been gripping them long enough to chase the cold away?

Julia’s first cough was quiet enough that Trevor barely heard it. Her second was less so, as she doubled over and spat water on the floor. Then she looked up, eyes wide with panic as they met his, and began to hit him in the chest.

"Get off!"

Trevor grabbed at her wrists, pinning them above her head. Any other day she would have put up more of a fight, but she was weak and shaking from cold and caught by surprise. The fear in her face made Trevor sick.

"Julia, listen. I have to do this. Please, just let me--"

She screamed and kicked at him. Trevor shut his eyes again and focused on the familiar tension building in his gut. They played it rough sometimes, it wasn’t too hard to pretend this was just Julia wrestling so she could flip him on his back and ride him. Or it wouldn’t have been, if it weren’t for the screaming. He clamped a hand over her mouth, murmuring apologies, and came inside of her.

Trevor sank back onto his knees, not making any move to dodge Julia’s blows. She lunged at him, getting her hands around his throat. "What the _fuck_?"

"I had to," he gasped. "Please, I--"

"You should let him explain," Keay said.

 

\---

 

Julia wanted nothing more than to punch Trevor in the face until he passed out. He knew it, too, which was why he’d left her alone, still half-naked and aching, with Gerard to explain what the fuck had just happened to her. If he’d been able to ask her, she would have told him to leave her dead. Nothing good came of fucking around with life and death.

He knew that, too. She’d seen it in his eyes when he apologized.

She’d pulled her jeans back on, heard Gerard out, and sent him back to wherever it was he went, and now she was sitting against a tree and trying not to think about the bitter cold that had spread through her chest. Gerard had told her she should feel more alive by tomorrow, but the ghost of icy water in her lungs reminded her of what Trevor had done.

It had _hurt_ , being pulled back from death. Not just the sex part of it, although waking up to Trevor holding her down as he fucked her wasn’t at all pleasant. But the way the air burned her lungs as she began to breathe again and the wrongness that settled in the pit of her stomach, those were what made her wish he’d left her facedown in the lake.

She wanted to fall asleep, in a real bed with blankets warm enough that she could forget the chill, but that would involve talking to Trevor. She could see him lurking almost out of sight, glancing nervously at her every so often. He looked properly miserable. More so than Julia, even. Hard to stay mad at someone who was beating himself up more than she ever could.

She let him stew a little longer, then shouted, "Get over here, old man!"

The relief in his eyes nearly washed away her anger altogether. "I had to, Julia."

"I know. I’m still furious about it, mind, but I know." She hugged him, feeling his warmth chip away at the ice in her chest. "Now, we’re getting a room tonight. A nice one, Best Western or something, with clean sheets and a bathtub. And don’t you _dare_ argue with me, Trevor."

He grinned. "Wouldn’t dream of it."


End file.
